Spirals of Blue Roses
by sicodelik17
Summary: Ella solo quería una familia, y el recordó aquella frase que su padre siempre repetía "Nankurunaisa"/ ― Kai se mi caballero. Y la historia cambia… two-shot


_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os) aquí os traigo una historia de __**Blood+**__ que será un A.U ya sabrás por que, otra cosa mi escritura regularmente es rara por decirlo de algún modo, solo basta que lean mis otros fic, así que os aviso._

_Y también quiero decir que soy relativamente nueva en lo que concierne al mundo de __**Blood+**__, y se que tiene mucho tiempo que salio pero apenas vi el anime, y no se me dejo como la espinita de crear un fic sobre este anime, así que aquí estoy, pidiendo que no sean tan duros conmigo, aunque por otra parte todas las criticas son validas en fin, espero que os guste y merezca aunque sea un review, bueno aquí vamos…_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Blood+ y escenarios, fueron producidos por Produccion I.G, Aniplex, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

**_Pairing: _**_Diva/Kai _

* * *

**_Spirals of Blue Roses_**

**_._**

_By Sicodelik_

**_._**

**_Chapter 1: Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins. _**

**_._**

_¡Oh! ¿Por qué sufres, caballero en armas, tan maliciento y dolorido? La ardilla ha llenado su granero y la mies ya fue guardada._

_Un lirio veo en tu frente, bañada por la angustia y la lluvia de la fiebre, y en tus mejillas una rosa sufriente, también mustia antes de su tiempo._

_Una dama encontré en la pradera, de belleza consumada, bella como una hija de las hadas; largos eran sus cabellos, su pie ligero, sus ojos hechiceros._

_Yo la subí a mi dócil corcel, y nada fuera de ella vieron mis ojos aquel día; pues sentada en la silla cantaba una melodía de hadas._

_Ella me hizo dormir con sus caricias y allí soñé (¡Ah, pobre de mí!) el último sueño que he soñado sobe la falda helada de la montaña._

_Vi pálidos reyes, y también princesas, y blancos guerreros, blancos como la muerte; y todos ellos exclamaban: ¡La elle dame sans merci te ha hecho su esclavo!_

_Y vi en la sombra sus labios fríos abrirse en terrible anticipación; y he aquí que desperté, y me encontré en la falda helada de la montaña._

_Esa es la causa por la que vago, errabundo, pálido y solitario; aunque las flores del lago estén marchitas, y los pájaros callen. _

_Fragmento del poema "La elle dame sans merci (La bella dama sin piedad)"_

_De John Keats_

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

— _Kai se mi caballero_ ― el susurro en el que ella lo pronuncia lo estremece, y quiere negarse pero todo se tambalea y se desmorona mientras la siente cerca y ese aroma de rosas tan distintivo que emana toda ella, y su pulso se acelera cuando siente su húmeda lengua –de ella, claro- pasear por su cuello, antes de recibir algo que todos si tuvieran la oportunidad de presenciarlo catalogarían como un beso y entonces el instante se desvanece y el mundo parece detenerse mientras un dolor agudo se extiende por su cuello, y siente su sangre abandonar su cuerpo, pero todo se relega momentáneamente cuando ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, y el contacto con su cuerpo y su aroma, le envuelven en una especie de limbo y sus manos la aferran otro poco, mientras que ella se aleja después de un tiempo de su cuello y lo mira y sonríe antes de lamerse los labios y hacer un movimiento sugestivo con la cadera, un gemido se atora en su garganta, mientras ella se acerca nuevamente y poniendo su boca a la altura de oreja le murmura ― _Bebe…_

Una petición que envuelto en la bruma de aquella sensación se ve imposible de negar hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre de ella entra en contacto con su boca y el mundo gira de nuevo tan rápidamente como si intentara recuperar los segundos que perdió pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Sintiendo el sabor metálico corriendo por su boca, su cuerpo trémulo y lleno de dolor, mientras sin poder evitarlo continuaba bebiendo de la sangre de aquella de la que se supone tendría que asesinar.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza e imagino que estaba en otro lugar, en su hogar, Okinawa, que su padre aun vivía, que su hermano también lo hacia, y entonces los latidos de su corazón se detienen un segundo, y la imagen nítida de su hermano se forma en su cabeza y la mirada de decepción con la que lo imagina le cruza el pecho, y el dolor es más intenso que el de su transformación, más cuando la imagen de su hermana aparece y…

— Lo siento Saya ― murmura en voz baja pero aun así aquella que ahora es su reina lo escucha y es una punzada dolorosa, y lo próximo que siente Kai es una bofetada que le atraviesa una mejilla y un labio roto que en segundos sana, la transformación esta completa.

Mira al frente donde su reina tiembla y los ojos le resplandecen con odio y algo más, la oye pronunciar…

— Creo que no fue buena idea transformarte en mi caballero ― su voz en un sonido agudo y reprochador, es como una niña piensa él, pero por un instante los ojos de ella se nublan y parece perdida ― siempre es ella, ella…

Murmura con los ojos azules puestos en un punto inexistente, pero luego su expresión se suaviza y una mano recorre el vientre plano con adoración, y entonces, entonces la perspectiva cambia de Kai cambia, la convicción se tambalea y los ideales se derrumban…

— Para ustedes mis bebes yo seré su favorita cierto ― su voz dulce y melódica con la que envuelve a los de su especie y que ahora el puede apreciar en su máximo esplendor, lo desarman y luego, luego…

Kai se confunde, y los recuerdos de un viejo diario leído le llegan y todo cobra sentido por un momento, pero aun esta demasiado confundido, pero aun así…

(El negro y el blanco se combinan y solo queda una escala de grises…)

**…xXx…**

Su cuerpo ahora es resistente, y la necesidad de dormir se a desvanecido, no es como si eso le ayudara, no cuando los recuerdos le torturan, y la culpa lo ahoga, y baga por aquella casa elegante donde la voz de ella siempre suena, y lo envuelve y eso lo hace sentir más culpable, y camina tratando de distraerse, las puertas están abiertas y sabe que podría irse cuando el quisiera, pero eso a cambiado, la perspectiva es distinta, muchas veces se dice que es por el vinculo que se abrió en el momento que se convirtió en su caballero, y luego no esta tan seguro cuando la ve cantando mientras toca el piano con un cesto a un lado donde dos capullos descansan.

La ve mirar el cesto con ojos brillosos y posar una mano con ternura en los capullos y una sonrisa abandona sus labios y luego…

— No es hermosa ― la voz de Nathan lo sobresalta, lo mira y el tiene la mirada fija en ella, luego lo mira sin atisbo de sonrisa y pronuncia ― Lastima que nadie parece saber que desea, ¿y tú, sabes lo que deseas?

Nathan se gira y retoma su camino, mientras él dirige su mirada hacia donde va la salida, y donde la imagen de su hermana Saya y sus recuerdos y Okinawa, y lo _bueno_, y da un paso en esa dirección pero…

— Kai ― la voz entusiasta de ella lo detiene –o eso se dice- la mira y ella tiene los ojos brillosos puestos en él con el cesto que nunca suelta, y lo coge del brazo mientras suelta una carcajada que suena como canto de una ángel y ― salgamos a pasear al jardín como una familia.

Y la mira, y ella parece irradiar felicidad por cada poro y él corazón en un _Tup,tup,tup_, más rápido de lo normal, pero el niega y mientras caminan a la salida del jardín da un leve vistazo a la luna que brilla fuerte y lo único que sale de sus labios es…

— A Amshel no le gustara nada que te encuentres afuera a estas horas ― ella suelta una risa y él se dice que esta bien si tarda un día más para regresar.

(Las convicciones pasadas se derrumban y solo quedan ecos que se distorsionan con el tiempo…)

**…xXx…**

Puede ver la sangre aun manchando su vestido, puede ver el temblor de su cuerpo y el sonido de su llanto lánguido pero presente invadir la habitación, sigiloso se acerca hasta ella y no sabe porque pero es como una punzada en el pecho que se hace más grande cuando ella levanta la mirada y sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto le devuelven una mirada llena de sentimientos, que hasta ahora creía que no poseía –aun que en las últimas fechas se halla dado cuenta de lo contrario-…

— ¡Vete! ― le grita con desprecio, mientras más lágrimas desciende por sus mejillas y finge que no le importan sus palabras, mientras se acerca otro paso más ― ¡que te vallas!

Grita de nuevo mientras le arroja un cojín de su cama, y limpia sus lágrimas con furia antes de verlo de nueva cuenta a él y…

— Tú también la prefieres a ella ― su voz unos desvíeles más bajos, pero sabe a que se refiere, se dice que talvez es su momento de irse y regresar con Saya y con David y donde los recuerdos de su hermano y padre, pero sus pies se mueven más cerca hasta esta que toma asiento en la cama de ella. La ve con los ojos enrojecidos y pasa una mano revolviendo su cabello en señal de desesperación, porque ni el sabe que esta haciendo, o que le esta sucediendo.

— Casi matas a Solomon ― es lo primero que le viene a la mente, la ve soltar una carcajada pero sin nada de humor.

— Me vas agradecer por casi librarte de un caballero que también buscaba el amor de mi _hermana mayor Saya_ ― la escucha casi escupir las palabras, mientras sus ojos pese a todo se llenaba de tristeza ― siempre es así…

Y él nudo que se hace más grande cuando recuerda las palabras escritas en aquel diario, de cómo una de las niñas paso su vida encerrada en una torre con apenas lo necesario para vivir, pero sin jamás conocer que es el amor o el sentimiento de sentirse querida y entonces…

— _¿Y tú, sabes lo que deseas? _― las palabras de Nathan vienen a su mente como un recuerdo lejano y su corazón se acelera porque ahora lo sabe más cuando un recuerdo aun más distante le llega y…

— _Nankurunaisa_ ― las palabras de su padre flotan en su mente mientras la observa a ella que ahora más calmada observa los capullos, con anheló y entonces ― Diva…

Pronuncia su nombre con una extraña convicción y con algo calido abriéndose en su pecho, mientras ella clava sus ojos azules en él, y sin previo aviso la acerca a él y acaricia su mejilla y entonces…

— Nankurunaisa ― le susurra y ella lo ve como si no entendiera nada y el sonríe mientras pronuncia ― ahora tú también eres mi familia…

Lo próximo que siente es sus labios de él chocando con los suyos y un latido fuerte y desenfrenado en su pecho donde un sentimiento calido se extiende sin control y una lágrima más rueda por su mejilla, mientras los sentimientos la abruman y se deja llevar…

(Todo pierde nitidez, se vuelve monocromático y se desdibuja hasta desaparecer, todo se vuelve ruinas y caos, y dolor y ¿amor?, tristeza, ¿felicidad?, que importa todo se desmorona, se combina y…)

Y Kai solo esta seguro que podría besarla eternamente, mientras el infierno se congela y se pierde en el electrizante azul de sus ojos…

* * *

**_…xXx..._**

**_Chapter 1° the end_**

**_...xXx…_**


End file.
